Paranoia
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Otra muestra del efecto nocivo de la televisión sobre los niños. Ten cuidado cuando abres la puerta, no sabes con quién te puedes encontrar. Drabble.


Hola!! Pasemos directamente a la ficha técnica de este fic:

_**Título:**__ Paranoia_

_**Género:**__ Humor absurdo._

_**Rating:**__ PG_

_**Pareja:**__ Ninguna._

_**Personajes implicados:**__ No quiero spoilear nada. Ya los verán._

_**Summary:**__ "__Otra muestra del efecto nocivo de la televisión sobre los niños. Ten cuidado cuando abres la puerta, no sabes con quién te puedes encontrar. Drabble."_

_**Advertencias:**__ Humm… Ninguna… Supongo._

Paranoia

Una tarde infinitamente tediosa y pesada, Gash miraba la TV en la habitación de Kiyomaro.

Era un día de esos en los que ni siquiera hay un programa más o menos decente para ver por televisión, ni siquiera Kamakiri Joe (oh, desgracia), por lo que Gash se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando un programa de escrache de reputación de famosos extranjeros, ilustrado con sus correspondientes fotos, videos varios y entrevistas:

- Porque, como todos sabemos -continuó la conductora del programa en un marcadísimo tono ácido y sarcástico-, Michael Jackson es protagonista de una situación más que comprometedora debido a su… potenciado… _cariño_ por los niños… -Con una expresión de inocencia muy falsa, hizo el signo de 'comillas' con los dedos al decir la palabra 'cariño'.

- Sí, los ama -acotó un panelista, lo que provocó risas entre el resto del staff.

- Sí -La conductora siguió con su informe, ahora con su sonrisa maliciosa más acentuada que nunca-, y corroboran estos rumores los testimonios de los mismísimos _amiguitos_ de Michael… -Volvió a hacer las 'comillas'-. Además, tenemos testimonios nuevos que aparecieron hace pocos meses. ¡A ver ese _tape_!

El programa fue volviéndose más y más traumático para Gash, hasta llegar a un punto en el que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sentía sueño… sólo quería dormir…

El timbre de la casa sonó entonces. Gash bajó a abrir la puerta y su sonrisa se desvaneció como un puñado de cenizas arrojadas al viento.

Una figura horrible, apenas humanoide, le sonrió más allá del umbral.

- ¡Pero qué lindo niño! ¡Hola!

- ¿Q--quién es u--usted? (º-º)

- ¡Soy Michael Jackson! ¡Ven conmigo y seamos amigos! -El tipo lo levantó del suelo y lo acercó a su rostro blanco y cadavérico-. ¡Vamos, juega conmigo!

- ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gash se despertó con un violento sobresalto, y miró a su alrededor totalmente alarmado.

Así que se había quedado dormido sobre el piso…

La puerta se abrió y pasó Kiyomaro, quien al ver a Gash sonrió.

- Ah, estabas aquí.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tienes visitas.

Horror es una palabra que resultaría excesivamente corta para tratar de describir la expresión en el rostro de Gash.

- ¡NO! ¡No! ¡No estoy, no estoy! ¡Ahora no puedo recibir visitas! ¡No puedo!

Kiyomaro lo observó, visiblemente sorprendido y extrañado, para luego sonreír con algo parecido a malicia.

- Muy bien -dijo y se marchó.

Regresó a la puerta para hablarle a la persona que esperaba pacientemente bajo el marco.

- Dice que no quiere verte hoy, que prefiere dedicarse a otra cosa, algo que lo aburra menos -mintió Kiyomaro con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

La voz enardecida de Tio se elevó hasta alcanzar los oídos de Gash y casi reventarle los tímpanos:

- ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ECHARME CUANDO ME TOMO LA MOLESTIA DE VENIR A VISITARTE PARA HACERTE COMPAÑÍA, DESAGRADECIDO? ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ DEJARÉ QUE TE ABURRAS SOLO, PARA QUE APRENDAS A VALORARME COMO ES DEBIDO CUANDO ME PREOCUPO POR TI! ¡INGRATO! ¡YA NOS VEREMOS LAS CARAS, NO LO DUDES!

Los gritos cesaron y fueron seguidos por una seguidilla de estruendos que se alejaban, lo cual probablemente significaba que Tio se estaría marchando enojadísima.

Así que, al final, la visita era ella…

Gash soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ciertamente, sentía abejorros en las orejas, pero se consoló al pensar que la cosa podría haber sido mucho peor.

Al menos no había ido a buscarlo Michael Jackson.

::Owari::

Un completo y absoluto delirio, pero fue divertido escribirlo. Este fic data del 15 de Marzo…

No me maten por haber pintado así a Michael Jackson. Me gustan muchas de sus canciones y me fascina cómo baila, pero no me negarán que el pobre es feísimo ·-·U.

Por cierto, he notado, no sin algo de nostalgia, que con este drabble volví a mi humor de hace algunos años, más absurdo que nunca. Curioso…

Sore ja!

KYS


End file.
